Ninja elemental
by Rohakenay
Summary: (ATENCION, E DECIDIDO CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA PARA LOS QUE YA LA LEYERON LES RECOMIENDO LEER EL CAP 2 OTRA VEZ YA QUE LE E CORREGIDO VARIAS COSAS, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ) Naruto fue enviado a otra linea del tiempo en donde los nijas no existen pero existen personas que controlan los 4 elementos, Naruto tendrá que ayudar al avatar a acabar con la guerra que atormenta ah este mundo
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días, tardes, noches y les doy la bienvenida, esta historia será un crossover entre Naruto y avatar desde ahora les digo que Naruto es capaz de hacer cualquier técnica ya sea viento, agua, fuego, rayo y tierra por lo cual Naruto es capaz de combinarlos y hacer Jutsu de hielo, lava, etc. Este Naruto no es el mismo que el de shippuden si tienen sugerencias hagan me lo saber o preguntas

CAPITULO 1

A pasado unas semana desde que Naruto fue enviado a una línea de tiempo distinta en la cual los ninjas desaparecieron hace mucho, mucho tiempo y los que ocuparon su lugar son personas con habilidades muy similares a la de los nijas solo que ellos no poseen la capacidad de usar técnicas ninjas, actual mente el mundo está dividido en 4 naciones las cuales son: fuego, agua, tierra y aire cada habitante de las naciones es capas de usar el elemento correspondiente a la nación y en cada generación nace alguien que es capaz de dominar los 4 elementos y a esa persona se le conoce como avatar, cada que un avatar muere es rencarnado en una nación distinta, formando un siclo

Decir que Naruto se sorprendió seria una mentira ya que su línea de tiempo y esta era muy parecidas, pero una vez que le explicaron que sus amigos y todos habían muerto no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lagrimas ya que su sueño, sus amigos y todo fue destruido, quien le dijo todo esto fue Hogoromo Otsusuki, Hogoromo le explico a Naruto el estado actual de este mundo, Naruto le pedía una explicación de cómo había acabado ahí pero no Hogoromo sabía lo que había sucedido, Hogoromo continuo con su explicación, el mundo se encontraba en guerra de nuevo y su deber es salvar el mundo el cual será su nuevo hogar

Una vez que Hogoromo le explicara todo estaba dispuesto a partir pero Hogoromo lo detuvo ya que aun traía puesta la ropa de las naciones elementales así que decidió dar le ha Naruto un nuevo atuendo y con un movimiento de su bastón Naruto comenzó a brillar una vez dejo de brillar se podía ver que la ropa de Naruto cambio, en estos momentos Naruto tenía puesto un chaleco con botones sin mangas de color gris, en los bordes de los brazos era de color negro, con unos pantalones holgados negros y botas de combate una vez que Naruto dejo de brillar Hogoromo le dijo que su aventura iniciaría en el polo sur así que lo teletransporto al polo sur y desapareció sin dejar rastro

Actual mente se encontraba en el polo sur, Naruto se encontraba caminando sobre la nieve, se dirigía hacia donde apareció un pilar de luz blanca

Un poco lejos de donde se encontraba Naruto se podía ver una pequeña tribu y a lo lejos se divisaba un barco negro de metal el cual le pertenecía a la nación del fuego, en esa pequeña tribu se podía ver a un chico de cola de caballo, que llevaba puesto un abrigo color azul al igual que los pantalones y unas botas de cuero y en su espalda tenia un bumerang y en la mano tenia una especie de machete con una esfera azul en la parte de arriba, el nombre de este chico era Zoka

El barco de la nación del fuego ya había llegado a la orilla, la punta del barco comenzó a abrirse haciendo como si fuese un puente y del salía el príncipe Zuko hijo del señor de fuego y un pequeño ejército de la nación del fuego, una vez que comenzaron a salir del barco, Zoka corrió directo hacia el barco con intención de atacar con su arma, una vez estuvo frente a Zuko, este le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que quede de espaldas y luego le pateo el trasero para que saliera disparado de regreso a donde estaba, quedando enterrado en la nieve de cabeza, todos los de la tribu se preocuparon al ver que Zoka fue vencido tan fácil mente, Zuko se encontraba frente a la tribu comenzó a caminar frente a la tribu asta que hablo

Digan me, ¿dónde lo tienen? – hablo Zuko

Pero nadie contesto

¿Acaso están sordos?, les pregunte algo- grito Zuko mientras tomaba a una de las ancianas de su abrigo

¿De casualidad el maestro de los 4 elementos se ve así? – dijo Zuko mientras lanzaba a la anciana de regreso con los demás

A una corta distancia se encontraba Naruto escondido de tras de una pequeña muralla de nieve estaba observando lo que sucedía si de casualidad ellos son de las personas que pueden usar uno de los elementos tendría que ir a ayudar

Zuko se comenzó a desesperarse al ver que nadie decía nada así que con un movimiento lateral de brazo salió una llamarada de su puño asustando a todos los habitantes de la tribu y fue ahí donde Naruto vio que del puño del adolescente salió una llamarada así que comenzó a caminar hacia done se encontraba las tropas de la nación del fuego, antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta Naruto apareció, bloqueando una segunda llamarada que lanzo el príncipe

 **Suiton: Suijinheki (Muro de Agua)** – dijo Naruto mientras frente a el aparecía un gran muro de agua que bloqueo el ataque de fuego

Una vez que la técnica se disipo Zuco pudo ver a un chico de su misma edad de 16 años con pelo rubio alborotado

¿Quién rayos eres? y quien te cres para interrumpir mi búsqueda del avatar- con un tono muy molesto

Naruto simple mente permaneció callado, detrás de el la tribu se encontraba sorprendida ante tal demostración de aquel chico el cual era un completo desconocido

¿Así que no quieres hablar? Entonces te obligare a hacer lo- dijo Zuko mientras que de sus puños aparecían llamas haciendo como espada

Zuko se lanzó hacia Naruto quien en un rápido movimiento comenzó a hacer unas posiciones de manos para que apareciera una espada de agua en su mano derecha

 **Suiton: Mizuken (Espada de Agua)**

Naruto también corrió en dirección a Zuko para pelear Zuko en un rápido movimiento de su mano izquierda iba a cortar de forma horizontal el pecho del rubio que en un movimiento rápido uso la espada de su mano derecha para bloquear el ataque y con el puño izquierdo golpear a Zuko en el pecho haciendo que este retroceda unos pasos

Detrás de ellos se encontraba una chica de pelo largo piel un poco morena y al igual que todos usaba un abrigo azul y en el cuello tenia un collar, la chica estaba impresionada por las habilidades del rubio nunca se imagino encontrar a alguien en el polo sur que sea capaz de hacer agua control

Zuko estuvo a punto de correr hacia el rubio cuando a lo lejos se podía ver aun chico montado sobre una especie de pingüino foca el chico parecía tener unos 13 años tenia un extraño tatuaje de una flecha en la cabeza la cual pasaba por todo su cuerpo

El chico venia a toda velocidad pasando entre las piernas de Zuko haciendo que este callera, el chico se detuvo frente a Zoka, Katara y su abuela

Una vez que el chico se detuvo frente a ellos el pingüino foca tiro al chico de su espalda y se comenzó a ir

Hola Zoka, hola Katara- saludo el chico como si nada

Hola Aang -saludo Zoka triste por ser vencido tan fácil mente

Zuko se levanto y con una seña todos sus hombres se movieron asta rodear a Aang y Naruto, Zuko se puse en posición de batalla, Aang todavía no se había percatado de Naruto, pero el si

Antes de que Aang pudiera hacer algo Naruto hico unas posiciones de manos para que después gritara

 **Suiton: Daibakafu no Jutsu (Técnica de la Gran Cascada)** de la boca de Naruto salió disparado un chorro a presión que impacto con una gran fuerza en la cabeza de Zuko, tanto fue el golpe que quedo inconsciente el chorro continuo golpeando a los soldados pero la única diferencia era que ellos no habían recibido el ataque con la misma fuerza contra todos los soldados , Aang se percato de el chorro a presión a tiempo y salto para evadir la técnica, una vez que la técnica se disipo Aang volteo a ver a Naruto muy sorprendido

Acaso tu-tu eres un maestro agua? -pregunto Aang muy sorprendido

Naruto simple mente negó con la cabeza para volteara a ver a los enemigos los cuales se retiraban cargando a Zuko que se encontraba inconsciente para llevar lo al barco y una vez dentro del barco se alejaron de la tribu

En la tribu se podía ver que había cosas destruidas las únicas cosas que se destruyeron fue la pequeña muralla y una torre de control las cuales había construido Zoka

Una vez mas todo se encontraba en paz y entonces fue cuando Aang decidió hablar

Ehhh disculpa me podrías decir quien eres? – pregunto Aang a Naruto

Ohh disculpa mis modales me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y vine a ayudarte…. avatar- dijo Naruto con un tono serio sin dejar de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa

Cuando todos escucharon eso se sorprendieron, no podían creerlo frente a ellos se encontraba el avatar

¿Como sabes que soy el avatar? -pregunto Aang

Eso no importa haha -dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza

¿Aang eso es cierto? ¿En verdad eres el avatar? -pregunto Katara muy sorprendida

Si así es -dijo Aang mientras veía hacia abajo

¿Porque no nos lo dijiste? -pregunto Katara

Porque yo nunca quise ser lo- respondió Aang con un tono triste

Después de unos minutos un enorme bisonte con 6 patas apareció acercándose a la tribu, Aang corrió hacia el bisonte para abrazar lo

Appa- grito Aang mientras corría hacia el bisonte

En la tribu un poco separados de podía ver a Naruto que se quedo viendo hacia el mar y detrás de el estaban Zoka y Katara discutiendo sobre lo que harían

Zoka iremos con Aang al polo norte necesitamos ayudarlo, nosotros lo encontramos es nuestro deber- explicaba Katara

Katara yo- dijo Zoka mientras fue interrumpido

Zoka siempre es lo mismo contigo siempre eres negativo y no quiere escuchar-

Kataraa- grito Zoka para que escuchara- me piensas ayudar a empacar o qué?

Zokaaa gracias – grito Katara mientras abrazaba a su hermano

Tengan, necesitaran esto después de todo deberán ir por todas las naciones en busca de un maestro para Aang- dijo la abuela entregándoles un mapa de todas las naciones

Mientras Zoka y Katara se despedían de su gran, gran abuela- Aang se acercaba hacia Naruto que seguía sin despegar su vista del océano

Naruto te gustaría acompañarme a mi Zoka y Katara? -le ofreció al rubio

Naruto se quedo callado pensando en que decir hasta que lo decidió

Claro me gustaría ayudarte a ti y a los demás- respondió el rubio

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos para partir se subieron sobre Appa y comenzaron a volar, había un silencio muy incomodo con todos los chicos asta que Katara decidió hablar

¿Oye Naruto crees que podrías enseñarle a Aang y a mí el agua control? – le pregunto Katara a Naruto

Lo siento, pero no sé qué es eso del agua control- respondió Naruto con los ojos cerrados

Pero que dices te vimos pelear contra la armada de fuego con el agua – fue el turno de Zoka de hablar

Naruto se encontraba acorralado no quería revelar nada sobre él, pero si comenzaría a viajar y convivir con ellos y si quería que ellos confiaran en él no había de otra

Bien pero primero les contare sobre mí, es importante que sepan de mi antes de contestar les su pregunta-

Todos asintieron ante las palabas del rubio, una vez que todos guardaron silencio Naruto comenzó a contar les su historia, una vez termino de contar les todo quedo en silencio asta que

Hahahahaha quieres que creamos que eres un ninja que viajo al futuro? Haha es broma verdad?

Zoka tiene razón eso es imposible – dijo Aang

Pues me temo que es verdad y se los demostrare – dijo Naruto

Naruto hizo una posición de manos en forma de cruz e inmediata mente aparecieron 7 copias del rubio, todos estaban sorprendidos estuvieron a punto de hablar cuando Naruto puso un dedo sobre su labio indicando que guardaran silencio, después de crear los clones en las manos del rubio aparecieron ciertos elementos como agua, fuego, tierra, viento, relámpago, hielo, magma y madera, una ves que termino la demostración Naruto hizo desaparecer sus clones, todos estaban sorprendidos con los ojos bien abiertos

Pasaron unos segundos y ninguno respondió asta que el rubio hablo

¿Chicos se encuentran bien? -pregunto el rubio

C-como e-es posible- pregunto Zoka

Como ya les dije soy un ninja que viene del pasado de una línea de tiempo distinta

Balla esto no me lo esperaba, lamentamos a ver desconfiado de ti es solo que nos parecía -Katara fue interrumpida por el rubio

¿Imposible? –

Así es- dijo Katara

No se preocupen si yo estuviera en su lugar hubiera pensado lo mismo, bien entonces hacia donde nos dirigiremos- pregunto Naruto

Iremos al polo norte en busca de un maestro agua para que nos enseñe a Aang y a mí-

Así es, pero primero tenemos que ir aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí hay cosas importantes que hacer- explicaba Aang mientras sacaba un mapa y les indicaba

¿Dime algo Aang que hay que hacer ahí? -pregunto Katara

Aquí montaremos a las llamas saltarinas, mas adelante navegaremos en las espaldas del gigante pez koi -Aang explicaba que iban a hacer en cada parada antes de llegar al polo norte

A todos les salió una pequeña gota en la nuca, no creyeron que Aang no se tomara enserio el asunto de la guerra, Zoka y Katara estuvieron a punto de decir algo asta que escucharon que el rubio comenzó a reír

Naruto que es lo que te da risa? -pregunto Katara

Lo que dice Aang me parece divertido y se lo que piensan, Aang no se toma enserio el asunto de la guerra, pero es bueno hacer ciertas paradas y divertirnos, así podremos conocer gente que cuando llegue la hora nos ayude a vencer a la nación del fuego no lo creen- explicaba Naruto

Creo que Naruto tiene razón esto nos podría beneficiar en un futuro- explicaba Zoka

Después de varias horas de vuelo ya comenzaba a oscurecer así que decidieron que acamparían cerca de un rio para poder partir mañana temprano

Ya por la mañana Naruto, Aang y Katara se encontraban alistando sus cosas para partir hacia el templo del aire del este

Ya lo veras Katara el templo del aire del este es el más hermoso lugar de mundo

Aang se que estas ansioso por regresar a donde creciste, pero, solo digo que algunas cosas pudieron haber cambiado, recuerda que as estado fuera 100 años – dijo Katara

Mira Aang es mejor que no te hagas de grandes expectativas ya que cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado en todo ese tiempo- hablo el rubio

Aun así, estoy emocionado no puedo esperar, Zoka despierta que es hora de irnos- dijo Aang con una sonrisa, pero Zoka ni se movió

Aang estuvo apunto de bajar y dirigirse a su amigo, pero Naruto lo detuvo y el comenzó a caminar hacia Zoka, una vez que Naruto estuvo frente a Zoka, el rubio con una posición de manos en cruz creo unos 30 a 40 clones que rodearon a Zoka

Ang y Katara veían esto un poco confundidos hasta que de pronto vieron que todas las copias del rubio se convertían en soldados de la nación del fuego, incluso el original

Pssss Katara grita y pide ayuda por favor- pidió el rubio

Katara hizo lo indicado e inmediata mente Zoka se levanto para ayudar a su hermana, pero lo que vio solo fue un gran ejército de la nación del fuego rodeándolo

Ohh no esto es malo muy malo- dijo Zoka

Antes de que Naruto pudiera volver a la normalidad Zoka se desmayó, Aang, Katara y Naruto comenzaron a reír, ante el desmayo de su amigo con cola de caballo

A todos la salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, ya que no se esperaban que el rubio intentara provocarle un paro cardiaco a Zoka, Naruto simple mente suspiro y tomo a Zoka por la ropa y lo subió en Appa para poder partir hacia el templo del aire del este

Todos ya se encontraban volando, camino al templo del aire del sur, cuando se golpe Zoka se levanta mientras estaba cubierto de sudor

LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO NOS ATACA CORRAN- grito Zoka desesperado

Tranquilo viejo fue solo un sueño- dijo el rubio mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risita

De que te ríes rubiecito- dijo Zoka

No, nada de nada- dijo el rubio mientras se volteaba papara que no lo viera sonreír

A Aang y Katara les salió una gota de sudor

Después de un tiempo ahí estaba, frente a ellos estaba el templo de aire del este

 **¿Y aquí el primer capítulo que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado asta la otra**


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS ESTOY DE VUELTA PARA CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA, PARA LOS QUE YA LA LEIERON LES RECOMIENDO LEER ESTOS 2 CAPITULOS DE NUEVO YA QUE LOS EH CORREGUIDO LO MEJOR POSIBLE Y COMO SIEMORE CUALQUIER DUDA O PREGUNTA SE LAS RESPONDERE MIENTRAS NO SEA ALGUN SPOILER

Ahí estaba frente ellos el templo del aire del este, Aang estaba más que emocionado por volver a casa, pero Zoka y Katara se encontraban nerviosos porque ellos sabían lo que sucedió con los maestros aire y tenían miedo a cómo va a reaccionar

\- No sé por qué, pero presiento que esto va a salir mal, muy mal- dijo el rubio con tono serio

\- Vamos Naruto no seas tan negativo vas a ver que será divertido, andando- dijo Aang mientras saltaba de la silla de Appa

\- Solo digo esto no me gusta para nada- dijo Naruto mientras bajaba de Appa y suspiraba

El templo del aire del este, se encontraba en lo alto de las montañas, donde el aire corría con algo de fuerza, al llegar todos se sorprendieron del estado en el que se encontraba el templo, pero el más afectado, por obvias razones fue Aang, quien no se esperaba que el templo estuviera en esas condiciones. En ese momento Naruto volteo a ver a Aang quien no parecía estar para nada bien

\- No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo, ¿cómo es posible? - hablo Aang con un tono muy triste

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Estuviste fuera 100 años el mundo cambio, no es extraño que el templo del este haya cambiado - explico Zoka

\- Aunque el tiempo no haya avanzado para ti eso no significa que el tiempo tampoco avanzaría para las demás personas, ¿lo entiendes verdad? -pregunto Naruto

Aang se encontraba deprimido el entendía que el tiempo no se detendría esperando a su regreso, y aunque fuera doloroso era la verdad

Katara al ver que Aang se encontraba muy deprimido golpeo a Zoka en el hombro para que lo intentase animar

\- Aang ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba ese juego que jugabas con los demás niños monjes?

-Se llama balón aire- dijo Aang le respondía por cuarta ocasión

Aang y Zoka se encontraban parados en unos postes y en cada extremo se encontraban una tabla con un circulo en el centro el cual tenía una tabla que giraba, Aang lanzo el balón el cual impacto con Zoka en su estómago pasando por agüero por el cual el balón debía pasar lanzando a Zoka provocando que este se estrellara contra el suelo que estaba cubierto de nieve

\- Hahahahaha – se reía Aang a mas no poder

\- Me agrada saber que mi dolor te causa gracia Aang - hablo Zoka con sarcasmo

Mientras esto sucedía con ellos 2, Naruto y Katara estaban caminando por los alrededores buscando algo

\- ¿Oye Naruto porque dijiste que algo iba a salir mal? - le pregunto Katara al rubio mientras se acomodaba el fleco

\- Por esto mismo- dijo Naruto mientras levantaba un casco de la armada de fuego que se encontraba enterrado en la nieve

\- Oh no, Aang no puede saber esto, no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar, no debe enterarse – dijo Katara mientras escondía el casco en la nieve

\- Sabes ocultar le esto a Aang no va a evitar que se sienta mal, tarde o temprano lo averiguara espero que sepas lo que haces, porque cuando Aang lo descubra no creo que las cosas se pongan bonitas, vamos tenemos que decirle a Zoka- dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con Katara

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

Naruto y Katara regresaron a donde se encontraban Zoka y Aang para continuar investigando, Aang se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una plaza, en la cual en el centro se encontraba una fuente, Aang estaba corriendo por todos lados hasta que desapareció de sus vistas

\- Zoka ahí algo que debes saber, la nación del fuego estuvo aquí, atacaron el templo, pero Aang no lo sabe- explico el rubio

\- ¿Quee? ¿Que la armada de fuego estuvo aquí? Porque no le has dicho- pregunto Zoka un poco histérico

Naruto estaba de brazos cruzados mientras señalaba con la mirada a Katara dándole a entender a Zoka que todo esto fue idea de su hermana

\- Hay que decirle Katara, necesita saberlo

\- No le diré a Aang nada de esto no quiero que salga lastimado por esto así que no lo aremos-

¿Que no salga lastimado? ¿Pero qué dices mujer, que no recuerdas su cara cuando llegamos? – explicaba Zoka mientras trataba de convencer a su hermana

\- No le diremos, no sabemos cómo va a racionar- dijo Katara

\- Tampoco sabaras como reaccionara en el momento en el que se entere, a como lo veo solo hay un resultado, y ese es que Aang pierda el control si se llega a enterar – dijo Naruto

\- Naruto tiene razón –

Katara no contesto solo se quedó callada viendo el suelo

Después de que terminaran de discutir sobre lo que harían Aang apareció frente a ellos

\- Oigan chicos vengan quiero que conozcan a alguien- hablo Aang mientras observaba la estatua del monje

¿Quién es el Aang? -pregunto el rubio

\- Él es el monje Gyatso el me enseño todo lo que se, él fue mi maestro y también fue como un padre para mí- respondió Aang mientras hacia una reverencia y veía la estatua

Una vez que levanto la cabeza comenzó a caminar hacia un edificio que estaba frente a la estatua del monje Gyatso

\- ¿Oye Aang a dónde vas? -pregunto Zoka

\- Voy al santuario del aire necesito conocer a alguien- explicó Aang mientras caminaba

Katara y Zoka comenzaron a seguir a Aang, Zoka volteo hacia atrás y vio que el rubio no caminaba iba a preguntar qué, porque no los seguía, pero fue interrumpido por el mismo rubio

\- Ustedes continúen necesito revisar algo- explico Naruto mientras daba la vuelta hacia el otro lado

Ya avía pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que se separó el rubio de los demás, había escuchado un sonido de algo moviéndose y se encontró a un pequeño lémur volador, el cual se le avía subido al hombro

\- Entonces supongo que tú eres quien se encontraba escondido- dijo el rubio mientras lo acariciaba

Naruto comenzó a caminar de regreso con los demás

XxXxXx

Aang, Zoka y Katara se encontraban en una aviación en la cual había muchas estatuas las cuales al parecer eran las vidas pasadas de Aang, entonces en ese momento lograron ver una sombra en la entrada la cual parecía ser un maestro fuego, dio unos pasos para desaparecer y dejar ver una sombra de una persona normal, los 3 chicos salieron de sus escondites para dejar ver a Naruto quien en su hombro tenía un lémur, Zoka al ver al lémur corrió hacia Naruto

\- Comidaaaaa- grito Zoka

\- Ni lo creas él no es comida- dijo Naruto mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Zoka para evitar que se acercara mas

Katara y Aang comenzaron a reír al ver la actitud de sus 2 amigos

\- Wow un lémur- grito Aang y se acercó al rubio

Cuando estuvo frente a el rubio el lémur salto hacia Aang y se colocó en su hombro

\- ¿Dónde lo encontraste Naruto? – pregunto Aang muy animado

\- Lo encontré en unos arbustos, al parecer nos estaba siguiendo- explico el rubio a su amigo monje

\- Y dime Naruto, ¿le pondrás algún nombre?

\- Será mejor que se lo pongas tú, después de todo parece que le agradas más- explico Naruto

\- Bien si tú lo dices, te llamaras Momo- dijo Aang

Cuando Aang estuvo distraído Zoka se lanzó hacia el lémur el cual se asustó y se fue corriendo, al ver eso Aang salió corriendo para perseguirlo, Zoka volteo hacia Naruto quien simplemente negó con la cabeza y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde se fue corriendo el pequeño monje, después de una pequeña persecución Aang se encontraba en una aviación la cual se encontraba total mente destruida con muchos cadáveres de la armada del fuego y ahí frente a él se encontraba el cadáver de un monje el cual tenía un collar enorme de madera con el símbolo del aire Aang no podía creer lo frente a él estaba su mentor

\- Gyatso…. No puede ser - susurro Aang mientras caía de rodillas

Naruto entro a la habitación en la que se encontraba su amigo monje, a lado de él se encontraban los hermanos de la tribu del agua

Sabía que algo malo pasaría- dijo Naruto mientras volteaba a Katara quien se encontraba callada no lo podía creer, frente a su amigo se encontraba el cadáver de su maestro

Cuando Aang comenzó a llorar, Katara se acercaba para intentar calmarlo, pero cuando puso su mano en su hombro el tatuaje comenzó a brillar de un color blanco con un tono azul, al igual que sus ojos tenían el mismo color del brillo de los tatuajes

Cunado Aang comenzó a brillar en la habitación en la que se encontraban todos antes de que el rubio llegara todas las estatuas de los avatares anteriores, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, pero no solo ahí si no que en todas las naciones en donde hubiera un templo el cual representara a los avatares comenzaron a brillar

Aang comenzó a rodearlo una esfera de aire la cual comenzaba a expandirse y de no ser por Naruto Zoka y Katara hubieran salido volando

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - grito Zoka

\- Es el modo avatar, cuando entra en este estado Aang es poseído por todos sus antepasados los cuales le dan sus poderes, incluso si Aang no domina aun los 4 elementos al entrar en este estado él es capaz de manipularlos 4 elementos- respondió Naruto

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – pregunto Katara

\- Hogoromo, la persona que me trajo aquí me explico muchas cosas y una de ellas fue esta- explicaba el rubio

\- ¿Entonces, como lo detenemos? – pregunto Zoka

A Naruto le salió una gota de sudor por la nuca ya que nunca le dijo el cómo detenerlo

\- Ni idea- dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca y encogía los hombros

Mientras los 2 chicos hablaban Katara se estaba acercando a Aang

\- Aanggg, por favor cálmate tú no eres así- hablo Katara, preocupando a Zoka y Naruto

\- Pero que haces Katara es muy peligroso- grito Naruto

Katara simple mente ignoro al rubio mientras se acercaba más a Aang, mientras que Katara se acercaba Aang comenzó a flotar en el aire

\- Aanggg, recuerda que ya no estás solo, esta Zoka, Naruto y yo, nosotros somos tu nueva familia, aun y cuando Gyatso ya no está aquí el siempre estará en tu corazón así que por favor vuelve a la normalidad- gritaba Katara

Mientras hablaba Katara Aang cada vez se iba calmando hasta volver a la normalidad y recuperar la conciencia

\- Bien creo que es momentos de salir de aquí tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿cierto Aang?

Aang no entendía a lo que su amigo rubio se refería hasta que por fin después de esforzarse un poco recordó que quería ir a la isla de Kioshi para montar al pez koi

\- Es cierto, aun debemos de ir a la isla Kioshi para montar al gran pez koi- dijo alegre Aang mientras que con las manos las estiraba lo más alto posible tratando de dar a entender del gran tamaño de dicho pez

Ya habían pasado varios días y el equipo avatar por fin había llegado a la isla Kioshi, después de unos momentos de haber aterrizado Aang se empezó a desvestir para quedar una trusa, Naruto vio como Aang salía corriendo directo a donde se podían ver a los enormes peces saltando

\- Saben, no sé por qué, pero presiento que algo malo saldrá de todo esto, pero ya que – menciono Naruto mientras se quitaba las botas y su chaleco para así nada más comenzar a ir a donde fue Aang y comenzó a caminar sobre el agua como si nada

Zoka estaba muy sorprendido, como alguien era capaz de caminar sobre el agua, era imposible, en cambio Katara simplemente estaba admirando la espalda del rubio, en la cual cada musculo estaba muy bien marcado, Katara se sonrojo, pero inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza para dirigir su vista hacia otro lado

Y en un instante Aang ya se encontraba montando a uno de los peces koi, Aang se encontraba sobre el lomo del pez, pero no se percató que los seguía una enorme serpiente negra superando el tamaño del pez koi por 15 veces

Zoka y Katara estaban total mente aterrorizados ya que ellos si vieron a la enorme serpiente y creían que Aang seria comido por esa serpiente, los dos hermanos le gritaban a Aang que volteara detrás de él, esta que volteo atrás y ahí a unos cuantos metros lo perseguía una serpiente, cuando la vio salto del pez y comenzó a correr por su vida, la serpiente estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo pero sin previo aviso la cabeza de la serpiente recibió una potente patada departe del rubio quien había dado un gran salto , cuando la serpiente se recuperó, le lanzo un chorro de agua a presión hirviendo de la boca, el cual Naruto simplemente lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás, y antes de que pudiera volver a disparar, el rubio golpeo con su puño la nariz, provocando que la serpiente retrocediera, alejándola de donde se encontraban

Mientras Naruto combatía con la enorme serpiente, en la orilla Katara, Zoka y Aang fueron capturados por una clase de guerreras

Cuando llego a la orilla el rubio había sido rodeado por mujeres, las cuales estaban pintadas y tenían un uniforme de batalla verde y con unos abanicos, Naruto al ver que se encontraba rodeado saco uno de sus kunais

Todas las guerreras comenzaron a pelear contra el rubio que fácil mente esquivaba todos los golpes estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Naruto simplemente se detuvo y se dejó amarrar si bien pudo a ver las derrotado fácilmente, ni una de ellas parecía tener malas intenciones y además no quería lastimarlas, si las cosas se ponían feas simplemente se liberaría y escaparía junto con los demás

Todos se encontraban amarrados a un poste con el rostro cubierto por un saco

\- Déjense ver cobardes- grito Zoka amenazando a sus capturadoras

-Tranquilo Zoka amenazarla no te servirá de nada, que no vez nuestra situación actual- dijo Naruto, aunque este ya se había liberado de las ataduras

\- Podría ver… si me quitaran esta bolsa de, mi cara- grito Zoka con un tono de desesperación

\- Zoka, no es momento para tus estúpidos chistes- regaño Katara a su hermano, y en ese momento le removieron las bolsas de la cabeza

\- Esperen un momento donde están los sujetos que nos capturaron no los veo por ni un lado – dijo Zoka mientas buscaba con la mirada

\- Zoka ellas fueron las que nos capturaron- dijo Naruto a su amigo de cola de caballo

\- El chico rubio esta en lo correcto, nosotras los capturamos – dijo la líder mientras se colocaba frente Zoka mirándolo fijamente

\- Ahora, díganos ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué hacen en nuestra isla? – pregunto la líder

\- Pues el calvito quería venir a montar al gran pez koi, por eso estamos aquí- respondió Naruto llamando la atención de la líder

\- Oye ¿a quién llamas calvo? – hablo Aang algo molesto

\- Podrían estar mintiendo, ¿cómo sabemos si no pertenecen a la nación del fuego? La isla Kioshi se apartó de la guerra hace mucho tiempo atrás – hablo por primera vez el líder de la aldea

\- Wow, ¿esta es la isla Kioshi? Yo conozco a Kioshi – dijo Aang con una sonrisa

\- Eso es imposible, el avatar Kioshi nació hace 400 años es imposible que la conocieras, a menos que tengas más de 400 años lo cual lo dudo, además murió hace muchos siglos- dijo el líder de la aldea

\- La conozco porque yo soy el avatar – respondió Aang

\- Imposible, eso es imposible, el ultimo maestro aire desapareció hace mucho tiempo atrás – dijo la líder de las guerreras

\- Precisamente, ese soy yo – dijo Aang

\- Suficiente, láncelos al unagi ya tuve suficiente de esta basura- dijo el líder molesto

Y así todas las guerreras asintieron a la orden del líder de la isla y así se fueron acercando poco a poco mientras se acercaban a Naruto y los demás no sabían que hacer hasta que

\- Aang, creo que es momento de que les muestreas algo de aire control, no crees- sugirió Naruto

En ese momento Aang salto hasta la cima del poste en el que se encontraban amarrados rompiendo la soga y comenzó a levitar en el aire mientras bajaba poco a poco, y fue entonces cuando el líder y las demás quedaron sorprendidas no esperaban ver al avatar nunca mas, la voz se corrió por toda la isla, el avatar ha regresado y en poco tiempo esa información llego a manos del príncipe Zuko

\- ¿El avatar en la isla de Kioshi? No hay que perder más tiempo prepara los rinocerontes vamos a Kioshi, no podemos dejar que escape otra vez – ordeno Zuko a su tio que apenas iba a empezar a comer

Y así el día en que llegaron había finalizado y de ese modo el líder alojo al avatar y a sus amigos una amplia casa, al día siguiente Aang y Katara estaban comiendo los únicos que no comían eran Zoka que se encontraba molesto de que unas mujeres lo hayan vencido, y Naruto el se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la casa donde había un pequeño estanque

Naruto aún se encontraba sin su chaleco ya que se quedó tirado en la playa, iría a buscarlo después, el rubio se encontraba meditando en la orilla del estanque y en ese momento llego una de las guerreras que los capturo a él y a sus amigos el día anterior, la chica apenas iba hablar pero fue detenida por el rubio que le gano la palabra

\- Hola, ¿se te ofrece algo? -pregunto el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a la chica con una sorisa

La chica pudo observar bien al rubio, era alto, con el pelo rubio alborotado, tiene la misma edad que ella, tenía marcas de bigotes en su mejilla y ya que se encontraba sin camisa podía ver su muy bien trabajado cuerpo, la chica se puso un poco roja, pero no se podía ver ya que aún estaba pintada, la adolescente aún no había dicho nada hasta que por fin hablo

\- L-Lo siento por interrumpir no era mi intención- se disculpó la chica un poco apenada

\- No te preocupes no es para tanto ya estaba por terminar- respondió Naruto mientras le sonríe

\- Quería disculparme por lo de ayer en la playa -hablo la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza

\- No te preocupes, hiciste tu trabajo, proteger tu hogar de cualquier peligro, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- respondió Naruto aun con su sonrisa

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto la chica a lo cual el rubio asintió con la cabeza

\- Te movías muy bien, incluso aun estando en desventaja numérica, ¿acaso tú también eres un guerrero? – elogio la chica a Naruto

\- Muchas gracias, desde pequeño eh entrenado artes marciales, se podría decir que si, si soy un guerrero

\- Y ¿qué clase de arte marcial usaste el día anterior? Nunca vi a nadie moverse así

\- Se llama taijutsu- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

\- Que extraño nunca escucho hablar de esa arte marcial-

Es porque nadie la conoce más que yo, mi familia invento esta arte marcial y actualmente solo yo soy capaz de realizarla – mintió Naruto

\- Que interesante, por cierto, ten, ayer la olvidaste en la playa asique vine a traértela de vuelta- dijo la chica entregándole su chaleco a Naruto

\- Wow gracias, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo a la playa me ahorraste la caminada- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

\- De nada, bueno me tengo que ir tengo que ir con las demás guerreras Kioshi-

-Espera un momento aún no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo Naruto mientras la tomaba de la mano deteniéndola

La chica volteo y al sentir el calor de la mano del rubio su corazón se comenzó a acelerar al sentir su cálida mano tomando la suya

\- Me llamo Suki- respondió con una sonrisa

\- Lindo nombre, me gusta- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía

\- Muchas gracias, y dime, ¿Tu cómo te llamas? -

\- Mi nombre es Naruto- respondió con una enorme sonrisa

\- Fue un placer Naruto, espero y nos veamos de nuevo-

\- A decir verdad, me gustaría ir a verlas entrenar, ¿te molesta si las acompaño?

\- No hay ni un problema sígueme- dijo Suki alegre mientras tomaba la mano de Nartuo y se dirigían con las demás guerreras

Mientras caminaban comenzaron a platicar y comenzaron a hacer preguntas sobre ellos para conocerse mejor, al parecer en este corto tiempo Naruto y Suki ya se llevaban muy bien y parecía ser que a Suki le atraía el rubio, ya que cada que le sonreía esta se sonrojaba, pero el rubio no podía ver el sonrojo gracias a la pintura en su cara

Mientras tanto Aang todo el día había sido perseguido por niñas de 10 a 11 años las cuales lo seguían a todos lados, el pobre monje no dejaba de correr para escapar de ellas al parecer ser el avatar lo volvió muy popular con las chicas

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que llegaron a Kioshi, en el transcurso de esos días muchas cosas han pasado, Naruto y Suki pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, se volvieron muy buenos amigos, Katara al parecer se había puesto celosa con Aang ya que se la pasaba con esas niñas que lo seguían a todos lados y Zoka, bueno él estaba muy deprimido, que un grupo de mujeres lo hayan vencido le daño mucho su orgullo

Una de las noches todos estaban reunidos y era gracias al rubio ya que él les hablo para hablar sobre algo importante

FLASHBACK

\- Chicos los llame para preguntar les sobre la idea de agregar un nuevo miembro al equipo- dijo Naruto mientras que miraba a todos

\- ¿Y de dónde piensas sacar a un nuevo integrante? -pregunto Katara

\- ¿Pues verán le comenté a Suki sobre la idea de unirse a nosotros solo que no me ha respondido me dijo que lo necesitaba pensar, pero que opinan ustedes? – dijo Naruto

A Aang le parecía bien la idea de que los acompañara, y Katara estaba fascinada con la idea de que por fin haya otra mujer en el equipo, el único que no estaba feliz era Zoka, Zoka salió de la habitación y se dirigió afuera sin si quiera decir nada, Naruto al ver esto lo siguió para hablar con el

Zoka se encontraba en la playa viendo el mar, recordando el cómo fue derrotado tan fácil mente por unas mujeres, él era de los que pensaba que una mujer no podía luchar, pero se equivocaba, detrás de él estaba Naruto que se comenzó a acercar a el

\- Zoka ¿qué te ocurre? ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Acaso parece que estoy bien? -pregunto sarcástica mente

\- ¿Es por lo que sucedió en la playa verdad?

\- Así es, no puedo creer que me hallan vencido no hice absolutamente nada fui un inútil-

\- Sabes Zoka las mujeres también pueden ser buenas luchando no solo los hombres, de donde vengo existen líderes de aldeas que son mujeres y son sumamente poderosas-

\- Lose, pero eso ya no me molesta, me molesta que no haya podido hacer nada soy un inútil- dijo Zoka con la cabeza agachada

\- Zoka, ¿qué tal si yo te entreno? No puedo enseñarte a hacer ni una técnica ninja, pero puedo enseñarte a luchar, ¿qué opinas? -pregunto el rubio

Zoka no sabía que decir y antes de que pudiera hablar Naruto volvió a hablar

-Se lo duro que es el sentirse inútil, así me he sentido yo muchas veces, cuando no pude salvar a mis amigos, cada que eh fallado en cumplir alguna promesa, pero no sirve de nada lamentarse, dime Zoka, ¿quieres que te enseñe a luchar y puedas protegerte a ti y a tus amigos?

\- Si- esa fue la respuesta del chico de cola de caballo

\- Entonces Zoka ¿qué piensas sobre que Suki se nos una? -pregunto Naruto

Zoka asintió y junto a Naruto decidieron regresar con los demás


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos espero que estén bien y espero que les guste este capítulo sé que esta corto lo siento cualquier cosa dejen un review y les contestare sus dudas o si tienen una sugerencia adelante, espero que les guste**_

CAPITULO 3

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde que Naruto y los demás llegaron a Kioshi, Naruto todas las tardes sin falta meditaba en el estanque que se encontraba detrás de la casa en la que se estaban hospedando

Al igual que todas las tardes Naruto se encontraba meditando, pero algo lo interrumpió y ese era Aang que se encontraba siendo perseguido por su grupo de admiradoras que no lo dejaban en paz

\- Viejo, enserio, ¿no puedes irte a jugar a otro lado? Necesito concentrarme – hablo Naruto un poco fastidiado

\- Lo lamento Naruto, pero no dejan de perseguirme - le contestaba a Naruto mientras seguía escapando, pero sin darse cuenta su pie golpeo una roca haciéndolo tropezar y caer al estanque empapando a Naruto

Cuando Aang cayó al agua todas las niñas y el mismo Aang comenzaron a reírse de Naruto quien también había sido alcanzado por el agua, pero a Naruto no le hacía nada de gracia

\- Oye Aang tu amigo con el pelo de piña es muy amargado - decía una de las niñas haciendo que todas se rieran

Naruto al escuchar el comentario de una de las niñas se le marco una vena en la cien

\- Jajaja, si tienes razón, es un amargado – se rio Aang de Naruto

\- **Suiton: Shoshokizame (estilo de agua: tiburón hambriento)**

Y de la palma de Naruto salió un enorme tiburón el cual se dirigía a Aang el cual logro esquivar por muy poco, apenas iba a preguntar porque hizo eso, pero no lo logro ya que Naruto ya no se encontraba en el estanque

\- Maldito, casi me golpea esa cosa – susurro molesto Aang que aún se encontraba en el agua

Después de desaparecer del estanque se a adentro a su hogar en el cual se encontraba Katara quien se encontraba haciendo algo de agua control

\- Hola Katara – saludo Naruto quien se dirigía a una de las ventanas de la casa para quitarse la playera y dejarla secando

-Hola Naruto, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas todo mojado? – le pregunto Katara

\- Ah eso, porque no se lo preguntas al pequeño monje – respondió Naruto fastidiado

-Ese Aang, ya se le subió a la cabeza – hablo Katara

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Si no tiene nada en la cabeza – hablo Naruto riéndose

\- Y pensar que las bromas de Zoka eran malas – respondió Katara un poco fastidiada

\- Que grosera eres- respondió Naruto algo molesto

\- Según Aang dijo que este asunto del avatar no se le subiría a la cabeza, y míralo –

\- No será que alguien en especial este un poco celosa? ¿acaso te gusta? – dijo Naruto burlándose de Katara quien inmediatamente volteo a ver a Naruto el cual trago fuerte disculpándose

\- Uffffff –

\- * Estuvo cerca je, je * - pensó Naruto

Después algunas horas Aang regreso a la casa viendo a Katara aun haciendo agua control y a Naruto acostado en el borde de una de las ventanas aun sin camisa, al parecer Aang iría a montar el unagi, al parecer Aang y Katara estaban peleados

\- Aang, ¿recuerdas lo que paso cuando te topaste con el unagi? – pregunto Naruto con un poco de sarcasmo

\- Vamos Naruto no me pasara nada después de todo soy el avatar – respondió Aang inflando el pecho argulloso

\- Ni creas que te salvare el trasero si te trata de comer – dijo Naruto fastidiado mientras se levantaba, pero permanecía sentado en la ventana

\- Esta bien iré contigo después de todo no tengo nada que hacer y Suki está muy ocupado hoy-

\- Genial nos vemos en la playa, no tardes- fue lo último que dijo Aang después de salir corriendo en dirección a la playa

Después de unos minutos de que Aang se fuera Naruto se levantó para tomar su ropa y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la casa, pero fue detenido por las palabras de Katara

\- Por favor cuídalo- fue lo único que dijo Katara

\- Y niegas que te gusta hmp – fue lo único que dijo Naruto para dirigirse a la playa

En la playa se puede ver a Aang con todas sus fans quienes ya estaban desesperadas porque entrara a montar al unagi

\- Vamos Aang que estas esperando, se hace tarde – dijo una de las niñas

\- Tranquilas chicas Naruto no tarda en llegar sean pacientes- trato de calmar Aang a las chicas

\- Para que quieres a el cabeza de piña aquí si ya nos tienes a nosotras-

\- A quien llamas cabeza de piña mocosa- hablo Naruto molesto desde atrás haciendo que las niñas se asustaran

\- Al fin llegas Naruto, ¿porque tardaste tanto? – pregunto Aang

\- Lo siento me perdí por el camino de la vida- cito Naruto a su ex sensei

Ni uno de los presentes se tragó esa excusa tan tonta de parte del rubio y una vez que ya todos se encontraban en la playa el tiempo transcurría y no había señales del unagi hasta que

\- Oye Aang sal de una vez no va a aparecer, llevas 2 horas en el agua – dijo Naruto tratando de convencer a al monje

\- No Naruto, yo sé que muy pronto aparecerá- se dio vuelta Aang para responderle a Naruto, mientras ambos hablaban una sombra se colocaba detrás de Aang sin que este se diera cuenta hasta que una de las niñas grito porque el unagi había aparecido y sin que Aang pudiera reaccionar termino sobre el lomo del unagi el cual comenzó a dispararle chorros de agua a presión a Aang

\- Rayos, otra vez- dijo Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por Katara quien llego a la playa corriendo junto con Suki a quien se topó en el camino ya sin su uniforme y sin su pintura

\- Oh no, esto es muy malo, el unagi se lo va a comer- dijo Suki muy preocupada

\- Naruto va a ayudarlo te necesita- dijo Katara quien le hablo al rubio, Suki iba a decirle que no fuera que era muy peligroso, pero fue interrumpida por Naruto

-Lo se Katara, no me lo tienes que decir – respondió Naruto corriendo en dirección al agua

\- Katara, Suki protejan a las niñas – dijo Naruto

Al igual que las niñas Suki estaba asombrada, como era posible que Naruto corriera sobre el agua era impresionante

Cuando Naruto llego con el unagi Aang se encontraba sujetado de uno de sus bigotes, pero no duro mucho ya que el unagi se estaba sacudiendo logrando lanzar volando a Aang en dirección a tierra firme, cuando el unagi vio a Naruto comenzó a dispararle chorros de agua, a los cuales Naruto solamente esquivaba, tratando de alejarse el unagi, una vez que ya estuvo lo suficiente mente alejado comenzó a hacer unos sellos de manos, ya que el unagi se dirigía hacia donde Naruto se encontraba, y antes de que llegara Naruto logro decir

 **\- Doton: Doryuheki (estilo de tierra: gran muro de tierra)** \- en frente de Naruto apareció un gran muro de tierra mucho más grande que el unagi, el cual choco con el muro causándose un gran daño y rompiendo el muro de tierra que creo Naruto con su chakra

El unagi escapo, al parecer ese gran muro de tierra fue más que suficiente para poder detener al unagi y una vez que unagi escapo Naruto regreso a la orilla y fue rodeado por todas las niñas que al parecer ahora tenían a alguien más a quien admirar, todas las niñas lo empezaron a jalonear y a bombardear con preguntas

\- Maldición dejen me en paz – se quejaba Naruto sin poder quitárselas de encima

\- Oye Suki podrías ayudarme por favor – pidió Naruto sin voltearla a ver

\- No, yo sé que tú puedes solo ja ja – dijo de forma divertida

\- Vamos, ayúdame. – y fue entonces cando volteo a ver a Suki, era la primera vez que la veía sin su maquillaje

\- Wow, Suki, nunca te había visto sin maquillaje, pensaba que lo usabas todo el día porque eras fea, pero me equivoque te vez bonita sin maquillaje

\- A quien le dices fea maldito idiota- hablo Suki muy enojada mientras un aura intensa de color rojo la rodeaba, esto causo que todas las niñas que se encontraban alrededor de Naruto salieran corriendo

Poco a poco Suki se acercaba a Naruto para intentar golpearlo, pero antes de que lo lograra Naruto salió corriendo en dirección al agua en donde Suki no lo podría alcanzar

\- Ja ja ja, aquí no me puedes hacer nada- dijo Naruto mientras le hacía muecas con la cara y le sacaba la lengua y sin que se diera cuenta Suki le lanzo uno de sus abanicos de acero haciendo que este le saliera un Chichón

\- Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Naruto molesto a lo que Suki no se molestó en contestar

Entonces se pudo escuchar que un barco se acercaba a la isla

\- La nación del fuego- dijo Naruto con molestia

\- ¿Que hace aquí un barco de la nación del fuego? – pregunto Suki

\- Están cazando al avatar – respondió Naruto

\- Como se habrá enterado Zuko que Aang está aquí- dijo Katara

\- El día que llegamos se esparció la noticia de que el avatar se encuentra en la isla Kioshi hasta llegar a manos de Zuko – respondió Naruto

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que evacuar la isla –dijo Katara

\- No ya no tenemos tiempo ve al pueblo diles que se escondan y no salgan de sus casas y busca a Zoka y avísale que la nación del fuego llego – una vez que Naruto termino Katara fue corriendo en dirección de la aldea

\- ¿Y nosotros Naruto? ¿Qué haremos? - pregunto Aang

\- Defender al pueblo, andando –

Naruto y los demás salieron corriendo en dirección a la aldea, Naruto llego antes a la aldea por la alta velocidad a la que corria, Naruto llego justo a tiempo ya que llego al mismo tiempo que el ejército de la nación del fuego

Frente a Naruto se encontraba de nuevo el príncipe Zuko quien no parecía estar de muy buen humor

\- Tu de nuevo, dime, ¿dónde está el avatar? – hablo Zuko molesto

\- El avatar, avatar, avatar, Mmmm ¿qué es un avatar? – pregunto Naruto con sarcasmo

\- Bien, entonces tendrá que ser a la fuerza

Entonces Zuko se lanzó en dirección a Naruto quien ya lo esperaba en guardia, Zuko en un rápido movimiento lanzo una rápida patada en dirección a los pies de Naruto quien sin mayor problema simplemente salto para evitar el ataque, pero Zuko con su brazo libre lanzo una llamarada de fuego la cual parecía haber impactado en Naruto, pero una vez que el fuego y humo se disipo al suelo cayo un tronco quemado y Naruto se encontraba un poco alejado con los brazos cruzados

\- Si en verdad quieres vencerme necesitaras algo mucho mejor que eso- se burló Naruto quien comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos

\- **Raiton: Gian** **(elemento rayo: falsa oscuridad)** y de la palma de Naruto salió un enorme rayo negro que iba en dirección de Zuko, pero antes de que este impactara en el príncipe frente al rayo apareció el tío de Zuko el cual recibió el rayo de lleno y de alguna forma logro regresárselo a Naruto quien simplemente se movió hacia un lado para evitar ser golpeado

\- * Como es posible que haya usado un rayo, se supone que es un maestro agua * -pensó Zuko

-Wow, eso fue increíble abuelo, - dijo Naruto muy sorprendido

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y como fuiste capas de usar el rayo control? * ¿Qué clase de rayo fue ese? Nunca sentí un rayo tan potente – pregunto Iroh el tío de Zuko

\- ¿Rayo control? No sé de qué me hablas, yo uso jutsus elementales –

\- ¿Jutsus? * eh escuchado esa palabra antes* - pensó Iroh para sí mismo

\- Rayos, yo y mi bocota – dijo Naruto mientras se palmeaba la cara

\- Zuko ve y busca al avatar, yo peleare con el – dijo Iroh a su nieto quien obedeció

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo sé que fue muy corto, pero quería dejarles algo para leer de la historia ya que quiero continuar con mi otra historia Gohan el salvador así que actualizare una semana la de Gohan el salvador y otra semana la de Ninja elemental**_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto y Iroh se encontraban frente a frente, después de que Iroh desviara el jutsu de Naruto, Zuko siguió su camino, en busca del avatar

-Ni creas que las cosas se quedaran así, una vez que capture al avatar vendré por ti y te derrotare- amenazo Zuko mientras subía al lomo de un rinoceronte

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? ¿Por qué tanto odio? – pregunto Naruto al aire libre, la pregunta no iba dirigida a alguien en especial, pero fue contestada por Iroh

-No es un mal chico, simplemente tuvo una infancia dura – respondió su tío en defensa de Zuko

\- ¿Mas dura que ser un niño huérfano a quien todos tratan de asesinar? - cuando Naruto termino de hablar se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se golpeó en la cabeza

-Maldición, yo y mi bocotá- dijo Naruto

Después de unos segundos de no hacer nada, Naruto corrió en dirección al tío de Zuko el cual se encontraba en guardia y antes de que Naruto pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, Iroh en un movimiento rápido deslizo su pie derecho al mismo tiempo que extendió su brazo izquierdo con la mano abierta y de ambas extremidades salieron llamaradas de fuego, deteniendo el avance de Naruto, cuando el fuego se disipo Naruto había desaparecido, lo que Iroh no sabía era que Naruto es un ninja y el peor error que puedes cometer al enfrentar a un ninja, es el perderlo de vista

Iroh se encontraba alerta, uno pensaría que se encontraba con la guardia arriba pero no estaban más que equivocados

Entonces debajo de los pies de Iroh se escuchó decir

-Doton: Heddohantā **(Estilo de tierra: Jutsu cazador de cabezas)-** y debajo delos pies de Iroh de la tierra salieron dos manos las cuales tomaron los tobillos de Iroh enterrándolo en el suelo dejando solo descubierto su cabeza

\- Lo siento abuelo, pero cometiste un grabe error y ese fue perderme de tu vista- respondió Naruto dirigiéndose a donde se fue Zuko

AL MISMO TIEMPO

Zuko y Aang se encontraban a la mitad de su enfrentamiento cuando en un descuido de Aang Zuko logra noquearlo dejándolo fuera de la batalla

-Estas acabado avatar- dijo Zuko mientras lo levantaba y se lo llevaba cargando en su hombro

\- Todas las tropas regresen, nos vamos a casa- una vez que todos se reunieron frente a Zuko este le entrego el avatar a uno de sus soldados

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a mi tío? – pregunto Zuko a sus soldados los cuales ni uno de ellos conocía el paradero de Iroh

Cuando Naruto termino su encontró con Iroh el tío de Zuko, se encamino rumbo para ayudar a Aang, el problema fue que al parecer Aang ya no se encontraba en la isla Kioshi, ya que después de buscarlo por mas de 30 minutos por toda la isla no lo encontraron

-Al parecer Zuko logro vencer a Aang, ahora mismo deben de encontrarse en el barco de guerra- hablo Naruto tratando de descubrir a donde se dirigían

\- Esto es malo, muy malo tenemos que encontrarlo lo antes posible, no sabemos que es lo que le pueden hacer – Katara se encontraba muy preocupada por Aang

\- ¿Naruto tú no eres capaz de sentir a Aang? ¿existe alguna manera? – pregunto Zoka tratando de encontrar una solución para su problema

\- Creo que soy capaz de hacerlo el problema es que no lo eh intentado desde que llegue, así que me tomara un momento- entonces Naruto se alejó unos pasos de sus amigos para sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas sin emitir ni una clase de sonido o movimiento, después de un minuto exacto Naruto se levantó

\- ¿Que ocurre Naruto? ¿lo lograste? – pregunto Suki muy intrigada

\- Si, lo logre, pero tarde mas de lo que esperaba- respondió Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta

Su rostro había cambiado un poco, alrededor de sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos con una clase de pintura naranja claro y sus ojos cambiaron de su tono azul habitual a un amarillo opaco, su pupila ya no era redonda si no que era rectangular asemejándose a la de los sapos

Todos sus amigos veían a Naruto de distintas formas, Katara lo veía sorprendida eh intrigada, se preguntaba como era posible que sus ojos cambiaran de una manera tan drástica en tan solo 1 minuto y aunque hubiera demorado horas tener un cambia tan drástico en los ojos era imposible

Zoka al igual que Katara lo veía con sorpresa y burla, ya que le parecía ridículo esa pintura que se había colocado en los ojos

En cambio, Suki era un mar de emociones, se encontraba sorprendida confusa, segura y muchas emociones más, sus ojos desprendían un aura de seriedad y tranquilidad

-Oye Naruto, linda pintura jajaja -se burló Zoka de las nuevas marcas de Naruto, Suki al igual que Katara voltearon ver a Zoka molestas no era momento de bromas y justo cuando Katara iba a hablar Naruto se le adelanto

\- Oye Zoka lindo chongo – respondió Naruto devolviéndosela

-Como es posible que ustedes 2 se pongan a bromear cuando Aang lo capturo la nación del fugo

-Estoy de acuerdo con Katara, este no es el momento- secundo Suki

Después de que ambas mujeres regañaran a Zoka y Naruto se decidió que se dividirán en 2, Naruto iría corriendo sobre el agua ya que de esa forma llegaría más rápido que volando y Katara, Zoka y Suki se irán volando sobre apa

-Llévense a un clon mío, el les dirá en qué dirección se encuentra Aang

Y así el equipo se separo para ir rumbo al barco de Zuko donde se encontraba Aang

-Por favor escúchame sobrino, no te enfrentes con ese chico rubio, es muy peligroso, no conocemos nada de el y esas posiciones de mano extrañas no sé qué son – advirtió Iroh a Zuko

\- ¿Acaso estas diciendo que soy débil? – dijo Zuko enojado gritándole a su tío

\- Zuko me derroto a mí, él no es alguien a quien puedas tratar a la ligera, entiéndelo –

\- Ya tuve suficiente, fuera de mi vista –

Aang se encontraba encerrado en uno de los cuartos del barco de la nación de fuego, cuando Aang despertó se encontraba muy confundido, lo único que recordaba fue que se encontraba peleando con Zuko y cuando lo perdió de vista, todo se empezó a nublar

-Ahora solo tengo que encontrar una forma de escapar de aquí lo antes posible – Aang inspeccionaba cada rincón de la habitación en la que se encontraba, pero todo fue en vano ya que no había salida, ah menos que uno de los guardias abriese la puerta y de ese modo salir

Después de esperar alrededor de 1 hora Aang comenzaba a perder la cabeza y de forma desesperada comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de aire para intentar tirar la puerta abajo pero no funcionaba, hasta que una gran explosión se escucho y la puerta la cual mantenía a Aang encerrado salió volando

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? – ese tremendo golpe lo asusto poniéndolo en alerta de inmediato

-Hola- fue lo único que dijo el sujeto que se encontraba frente a Aang

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos? – pregunto Aang muy confundido pero feliz de ver a su amigo

\- ¿Pues tú que crees? Salvo tu pequeño trasero de monje – respondió Naruto divertido

\- Vamos, Zoka y las demás – ambos chicos comenzaron a correr en dirección al exterior del barco, pero frente a ellos se encontraba Zuko y Iroh

\- Vamos, ¿enserio? ¿Que ustedes no se dan por vencidos? – dijo Naruto fastidiado

\- No dejare que el avatar se me escape – fue lo único que dijo Zuko para después lanzarse hacia Aang para comenzar una segunda batalla entre él y el monje

\- Entonces supongo que nos enfrentaremos de nuevo abuelo-

\- Eso parece –

Al igual que su pelea anterior, Iroh detuvo a Naruto lanzando una llamarada, pero a diferencia de su batalla anterior la llamarada que lanzo Iroh iba dirigida a los pies de Naruto, pero en lugar de frenarlo Naruto simplemente salto sobre las llamas para evitar el ataque y darle un puñetazo con la mano derecha, el cual fue desviado por una patada de Iroh la cual impacto en el puño de Naruto

-Wow nada mal- dijo Naruto emocionado, y así la batalla aumento de velocidad, de forma rápida Naruto se lanzó hacia Iroh quien lo esperaba en su lugar para recibir el golpe de Naruto y una vez que se encontraban frente a frente, Naruto lanzo un puñetazo que iba a el estómago, de forma veloz Iroh coloco sus brazos en forma de equis protegiendo su estómago, pero el golpe nunca llego ya que Naruto desapareció de su vista, Iroh logro sentir algo detrás del así que por instinto haciendo uso de su fuego control giro sobre su propio eje generando una esfera de fuego la cual cubría todo el cuerpo de Iroh como si fuera un escudo, obligando a Naruto a alejarse

\- No será tan fácil como la vez anterior – dijo Iroh serio

Iroh se lanzó hacia Naruto, lanzándole varias bolas de fuego las cuales Naruto esquivaba velozmente, gracias a los impactos de las bolas de fuego se levanto una enorme cortina de humo la cual se encontraba entre Naruto eh Iroh y una vez que Iroh se detuvo ya que no podía ver nada, de pronto una ráfaga de viento disipo todo el humo que se encontraba entre ambos

Zuko y Aang se encontraban peleando con todo lo que tenían

-Ni creas que me derrotaras de nuevo avatar – hablo Zuko quien le disparaba ráfagas de bolas de fuego continuas, pero Aang las desviaba gracias a su bastón que lo usaba como un escudo, cuando Zuko dejo de lanzar bolas de fuego, anf con su bastón hizo un movimiento en horizontal como si le quisiera pergar a algo y del bastón salió una cuchilla de aire que iba a impactar con Zuko pero este la esquivo saltando sobre ella mientras daba un giro y cuando cayo al suelo impacto uno de sus pies con mucha potencia haciendo que de su pie saliera una cichilla enorme de fuego de varios metros de alto, la cual Aang no pudo desviar e impacto de golpe con el monje lanzándolo hacia atrás unos metros y sin perder tiempo Zuko corrió hacia Aang para darle el golpe final pero Aang de forma rápida se levanto y con toda la fuerza que tenia salto hacia arriba y mientras se encontraba en el aire estaba formando una esfera de aire la cual permaneció en sus manos y una vez que comenzó a caer la coloco sobre su cabeza provocando que cuando impactara contra el suelo lazara a Zuko fuera del barco, la potencia del aire fue tanta que llego hasta donde se encontraba Naruto peleando y disipo la cortina de humo que se encontraba

Una vez que el humo se disipo frente a Iroh ya no se encontraba solo 1 Naruto, ahora se encontraban 5 Narutos y así uno a uno se fueron lanzando a Iroh y cuando por fin logro destruir a uno, este exploto y se convirtió en agua, lo cual dejo muy confundido ah Iroh

-Pero ¿qué?, ¿se convirtió en agua? – dijo Iroh muy sorprendido –

\- Te equivocas es un clon de agua, entonces los 3 Narutos restantes se lanzaron a Iroh, de esta forma Naruto se dirigió a Aang, mientras el Naruto original iba con Aang, los demás clones siguieron combatiendo con Iroh, no paso mucho tiempo para que Iroh venciera a los clones, pero gracias a todo el esfuerzo usado en la batalla, no se encontraba en forma para continuar peleando

Al mismo tiempo

\- Estas bien Aang? – pregunto Naruto acercándose a Aang

-Si estoy bien Naruto no te preocupes –

Mientras Naruto y Aang esperaban a los demás para poder regresar a la isla, ataron a todos los soldados restantes y entonces por fin appa llego al barco junto con todos los demás, Naruto y Aang subieron al lomo de appa y volaron de regreso a la isla Kioshi

Durante el camino de regreso Naruto le volvió a preguntar a Suki si quería ir con ellos, como se lo había planteado la ultima vez, para sorpresa de Naruto Suki dijo que no, no es que no quisiera, era todo lo contrario, ella quería acompañarlos, pero no podía dejar a su isla desprotegida

-Ya veo, no te preocupes Suki, algún día nos volveremos a ver- le respondió con una sonrisa a Suki, a lo cual Suki solo asintió con la cabeza

Ya de regreso en la isla Kioshi todos podían ver todos los daños causados por la nación del fuego, chozas destruidas, viviendas quemadas, era un desastre

Sin pensarlo 2 veces Naruto hizo 5 copias de el mismo y les ordeno ayudarles a los habitantes de la isla a reconstruir sus hogares y así de forma rápida cada uno de los miembros del equipo avatar se despidieron de los nuevos amigos que había echo en la isla Kioshi

-Entonces esto significa que ta se van cierto? – pregunto Suki algo triste

\- Así es, tenemos que irnos ya-

\- Pero acabamos de regresar con Aang, porque no descansan un poco antes de marcharse de nuevo

\- No encantaría, pero Aang necesita dominar los 4 elementos, así que nos tenemos que dirigir a la tribu del agua del polo norte para que Aang aprenda agua control- explico Katara

\- Además, nos volveremos a ver, mas pronto de lo que tu piensas – dijo Naruto mientras se subía en appa y así se despidió el equipo avatar


End file.
